Strip edge separating and strip picking apparatus is old (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,017,909; 3,101,755; and 3,139,125). Other conveying systems have used moving fingers for conveying purposes (U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,694) and it has been suggested that conveyor fingers be spring-loaded to avoid breakage of the fingers (U.S. Pat. No. 1,358,167).
Strip edge conveyor systems have not provided means for automatically and selectively removing lighter objects while not removing heavier objects.